His Wishes
by Zoe-so
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke pidió dos deseos. TRADUCCIÓN.


Un regalo de _**sincerelyLen** _para el cumpleaños de nuestro vengador medio-emo favorito

.

..

…

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke-teme!"

Uchiha Sasuke se paro en la entrada de su casa, observando con indiferencia como Uzumaki Naruto compartía una sonrisa forzada mientras sostenía un pequeño pastel en sus manos. Sai sonrió pasivamente llevando una gran botella de sake en una mano y varios globos coloridos en otra.

Sasuke suspiro mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos oscuros,"…¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Naruto frunció el ceño, "Uh, ¿no me oyes? _¡Feliz cumpleaños,_ Sasuke-teme!"

Ojos ónix analizaron al dúo parado en su puerta con suavidad, e inconscientemente mirando detrás de ellos para encontrar que nadie más los acompañaban – un hecho que hizo que sus labios se contraigan hacia abajo ligeramente – antes de cambiar su atención hacia el pastel decorado coloridamente con su nombre , rodeado de veintiún velas también de colores.

"…No me gustan los dulces", dijo Sasuke; les dio una mirada mordaz a los globos que balanceaban en las manos de Sai; las palabras eran innecesarias para mostrar su disgusto por los objetos flotantes.

Naruto frunció el ceño, "_Ya lo sé_, no significa que no puedes soplar las velas y pedir un deseo". Sonrió incluso cuando Sasuke se alejo sin decir palabras para que entraran en la casa, "Y no quiere decir que Sai y yo no podamos comerlo".

Cuando los tres hombres llegaron a la cocina, Naruto felizmente puso el pastel en la mesa en la cual rápidamente se unieron los globos de Sai y el sake. Sasuke rebuscó en su refrigerador, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio que no tenía más tomates. Afortunadamente, todavía habían restos de onigiris, tomo uno antes de examinar a Naruto buscar platos y cubiertos, y a Sai tomando algunas tazas de cerámica.

"…¿Dónde está Sakura?" Pregunto Sasuke, tratando de parecer indiferente.

Habían pasado al menos un par de semanas desde que había visto a la ocupada pelirrosa. No iba a aceptar que ella lo estaba evitando; recordó a Naruto diciéndole que ella había sido asignada en una misión en Sunakagure durante un par de días.

Sin embargo, el Uchiha frunció el ceño al ver a Naruto tensarse al alcanzar los platos, los ojos azul rey se encontraron con una mirada dura que exigía respuestas "…Ella aun no ha regresado de su misión".

Sasuke parpadeó, "…¿No se suponía que tenía que estar de vuelta hace dos días?".

Sai derramo el sake, frunciendo el ceño agrego, "…No regreso a su hora prevista, nos enteramos ayer."

"Y no me lo dijeron," dijo Sasuke, la ira y preocupación revolvió inconfortablemente su estomago.

"Buenoo…la última vez que ustedes dos hablaron, las cosas estaban un poco tensas", Naruto vacilante señalo, "Y Tsunade-baa-chan no quería que te vayas corriendo tratando de encontrar su…"

"Ella está bien", Sai intervino antes de que Sasuke pudiera replicar, "Envió un mensaje de que iba a llegar tarde."

…_Tal vez si lo estaba evitando_…

"¿Cuándo envió el mensaje?" preguntó el Uchiha apoyado contra el mostrador.

"El día en que se suponía que iba a volver," Naruto contesto mientras volvía a la búsqueda de utensilios; hizo una pausa, "…¿El mensaje decía cuando volvería, Sai?"

"No," respondió Sai, sonriendo agradablemente mientras sostenía dos vasos llenos de sake.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. _Ella si lo estaba evitando._

"No importa" Naruto gritó en voz alta, prendiendo las velas del pastel con un falso animo, con una sonrisa brillante otra vez dijo: "Ella podría estar de regreso en este momento ¡Volverá en poco tiempo!"

"¿Crees que tal vez se lesiono de camino aquí?" Sai cuestionó.

"Cállate Sai" Naruto gruño, resistiendo el impulso de patear al hombre; se suponía que es una celebración feliz –preocuparse no iba a ayudar, incluso si la ausencia de Sakura era un hecho incómodo; empujo el pastel con veintiún velas encendidas delante de un Sasuke con cara fruncida, "Pide un deseo, bastardo."

* * *

Cansado ,Sasuke se movía por su casa –colocó el pastel a medio comer en su nevera, lavo los platos y los utensilios utilizados y guardo la botella de sake. Naruto y Sai se habían ido tarde, haciéndole compañía al Uchiha en su día especial, aun si era para molestarlo y fastidiarlo con comentarios sarcásticos y preguntas inapropiadas.

E incluso si Sasuke no había sido el anfitrión más generoso del mundo, admitió en silencio que habría apreciado la compañía. Había mantenido su mente alejada de cosas que lo han estado molestando desde hace un mes –cosas que implicaban una cierta kunoichi de pelo rosa con el nombre de Haruno Sakura.

Suspirando, el ahora Uchiha de veintiún años se acomodo en su gran cama, usando nada más que un par de pantalones, dispuesto a sucumbir a la inconsciencia –aun cuando sabía que iba a ser un sueño inquieto.

Después de que una cuantas horas pasaron y el reloj de la oscura pared marcara las dos de la mañana, Sasuke gruño en su almohada –y se puso tenso al oír un ruido sordo proveniente de abajo. Rápidamente en estado de alerta, se deslizo de su cama, preguntándose qué idiota sería tan estúpido como para entrar en su casa.

Si se trataba de Naruto, iba a darle una violenta paliza.

En silencio, Sasuke bajó las escaleras, recogiendo un kunai de la mesa del pasillo mientras seguía los suaves movimientos que se oían desde la cocina. Con el Sharingan activado con antelación, doblo la esquina, con el brazo levantado para liberar el proyectil puntiagudo cuando se detuvo abruptamente en completa sorpresa.

Haruno Sakura estaba en su cocina a oscuras, vestida con su ropa de Jounin, su mal atuendo y cansada y sucia condición eran visibles aun en las sombras de la noche. Su atención se centró en una gran cesta situada en el mostrador de la cocina llena hasta el borde con jugosos y maduros tomates. Ella estaba arreglándole un gran lazo azul.

Con el ceño fruncido por la concentración –sin darse cuenta de que Sasuke la miraba con curiosidad e intriga –Sakura saco un tomate y a regañadientes coloco una vela en la jugosa fruta roja antes de encender el palillo de cera azul.

"…Muy bien…" Sakura susurro insegura mientras miraba su improvisado pastel de tomates –suspiro con incertidumbre antes de girar hacia Sasuke –dirección que la llevaba a su habitación.

La kunoichi casi deja caer su ingeniosa creación cuando encontró con el hombre, sus ojos esmeralda abiertos por la sorpresa mientras Sasuke la miraba con una sola ceja levantada desvaneciendo su Sharingan.

"¡S-Sasuke!" ella grito, "E-Estas despierto."

El Uchiha la miro, al tomate encendido en su mano, a la cesta llena de su fruta favorita y devuelta a ella, "…¿Qué estás haciendo, Sakura?"

"…U-Um…" Respiro hondo, mirando hacia otro lado, "…yo…" Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos, "Oh Kami! Sabía que era una mala idea…"

Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa divertida, todavía intrigado al ver a Sakura _tan nerviosa_, "…¿Estabas pensando en ir a mi cuarto y despertarme…_con eso_?"

Frunció el ceño indignada, una mano todavía con el tomate y la otra apoyada en su cadera, "Bueno, cuando lo dices así…" suspiro y la mano en la cadera cayo inerte, "_¿Qué estaba pensando?"_

Esta vez, una sonrisa surgió en los hermosos rasgos de Sasuke y dio un paso adelante –por desgracia, Sakura dio un paso atrás, con los ojos abiertos saltando desde su torso desnudo hacia su expresión divertida.

"Y-Yo trate de volver para tu cumpleaños tan rápido como pude," empezó a divagar, tratando de llenar el incomodo –por lo menos para ella –silencio, "Pero Suna necesitaba mi ayuda más de lo que pensaba…Quería hornearte un pastel –cupcake –pero regrese muy tarde, así que te conseguí tomates porque te gustan y-y me sentía aun peor de no celebrarlo en tu cumpleaños real, así que de forma espontanea vine aquí porque no quería que pensaras que lo había olvidado –_porque no lo hice _–pero supongo que me obligo a entrar en tu casa, pero estabas durmiendo, y no quería simplemente despertarte, pero pensé que si tuviera un tomate con una vela de cumpleaños entenderías porque te habría despertado, tu sabes, por tu cumpleaños, más bien cumpleaños tardío y no estarías tan enojado de que te haya despertado porque tendría una razón y –"

Descubriendo de que necesitaba respirar, Sasuke dio los últimos pasos para acercarse a Sakura, tomo el tomate de su mano, apago la vela y dijo: "Gracias, Sakura."

Sakura lo miro –debido a su proximidad –con los ojos muy abiertos y sin decir nada asintió con la cabeza "…F-Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke."

El Uchiha coloco tranquilamente el tomate con la vela decorada en el mostrador y examino a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Su cabello rosa era un desastre arrastrado por el viento; olía a bosque y a sudor, un corte recién adquirido adornaba su pálida mejilla izquierda. Sin embargo, sus ojos permanecían de color verde brillando en la oscuridad y temblaba de ansiedad –solo lo asumió ya que estaba medio desnudo a pocos centímetros de distancia.

_"Me estas evitando"_ Sasuke observo en vos baja, mirándola con expectación.

Sakura miró hacia abajo y hacia otro lado, mordiéndose el labio inferior "…Me besaste…"

Sasuke frunció el ceño, "…No querías que lo hiciera."

Sakura negó rápidamente con la cabeza, "No…yo solo…no esperaba…_que tu_…_tu_…"

Sakura todavía no había levantado la mirada y Sasuke dio un paso atrás solo para que ella lo detuviera y efectivamente, evite que se aleje de ella.

"Es que…" Sakura luchaba para hablar, "…Yo nunca…"

"Nunca besaste a alguien", concluyo Sasuke –su parte egoísta se sentía aliviado y contento cuando ella asintió con la cabeza afirmándolo.

"No es ningún secreto que me gustas", Sakura respondió, un poco más fuerte, un poco a la defensiva, cuando por fin se encontró con su mirada, "Y que me importas –eres uno de mis mejores amigos –pero después de años tratando de llegar hasta ti –mi corazón solo…" Suspiro, "No podría soportar volver a ser lastimada. Mis sentimientos pueden ser un libro abierto para todos pero no se que estas pensando y me da miedo y –"

Estaba empezando a divagar de nuevo –y sin un tomate para tomar de su mano ni una vela para apagar para distraerla, Sasuke hizo la siguiente mejor opción que se le ocurrió–suavemente tomo su delicada barbilla en sus manos callosas y atrapo sus suaves labios con los suyos.

La reacción de Sakura fue inmediata. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe con total sorpresa, se quedo mirando la sombra de Sasuke proyectada en la pared, seguido de la inseguridad, su cuerpo se tenso y grito en su mente, "Kami, ¡estoy besando a Uchiha Sasuke en su oscura cocina!"

Sasuke se alejo, sin saber cómo debería sentirse por la carente respuesta a su beso, pero apoyando su frente contra ella, sus respiraciones lo suficientemente cerca para mezclarse, "No te rindas conmigo, no me abandones…"

Poco a poco, le tomo las manos y tiro de sus guantes, un dedo tras otro, sus ojos oscuros miraron intensamente los de ella, antes de colocar sus palmas suaves contra la superficie de su pecho desnudo.

"…Sasuke…"Susurro sin aliento, manos deslizándose sobre su piel tonificada, sintiendo sus brazos envolverla firmemente alrededor de su cintura.

"…Pedí dos deseos hoy…" Confesó en voz baja, deslizando su manos con dulzura a través de la parte inferior de su espalda, "…El dobe trajo un pastel…" Sonrió, "Y tu trajiste un tomate…"

Sus ojos se cerraron, disfrutando el estruendo de su voz profunda que enviaba temblores a lo largo de sus cuerpos prensados; enredado sus dedos en sus cabellos oscuros, "…¿Qué es lo que pediste…?"

Sasuke dio un beso suave en la mandíbula, bajando la columna de su cuello, y luego se desvaneció en el lóbulo de su oído derecho, "…Mi primer deseo –que estuvieras dispuesta a darme otra oportunidad…"

La respiración de Sakura se acelero cuando sus dedos curiosos levanto su camisa para presionarlos contra la suave piel de su espalda, "…¿Y-Y el segundo?"

Sasuke rozo sus labios contra los de ella, dejando su boca allí mientras hablaba, "...Desee que te quedaras a mi lado…"

La manos de Sakura se acercaron a sus mejillas y las deslizo, gimiendo cuando las manos de Sasuke rozaron sus caderas y se movían por su cuerpo hasta ahuecar su cara una vez más, "…Sasuke-kun…"

"…¿Me concederías los deseos?" Sasuke pregunto en voz baja.

Sakura lamio su labio inferior –un gesto que Sasuke no pudo dejar de notar –y miro directamente a sus ojos oscuros, "…Respóndeme algo…"

El mantuvo su mirada, enredando sus dedos en su cabello para demostrarle que la estaba escuchando.

"…Si te concedo esos deseos…" susurró, con voz de ansiedad e incertidumbre, "…¿Qué vas a hacer para conservarme…?"

Sasuke la besó. Empezó lento, suave y dulce antes de añadir más presión, sintiendo aun más el calor de su cuerpo, dejándola sentir el hormigueos de tantas sensaciones juntas –tanto emocionales como físicas –arqueando la espalda hacía él cuando su toque rozo sus pechos, gimiendo profundamente cuando su lengua toco juguetonamente contra la de ella.

"Cualquier cosa, respondió mientras se alejaba, aun manteniéndola firmemente contra él, _"Lo que sea."_

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse mientras se alejaba un poco hacia atrás, mirando al hombre que tenía delante, con los ojos en broma susurro: "¿Realmente eres Uchiha Sasuke?"

El Uchiha frunció el ceño, acercándola de nuevo, "¡Cállate Sakura!"

Ella sonrió, acercándolo hacia ella para darle otro dulce beso, "Confío en ti…No voy a huir de nuevo…te concederé tus deseos…" se rió entre dientes, "Es tu día especial después de todo."

Sasuke sonrió, envolviéndola firmemente entre sus brazos, "Hn."

Lanzando otra risita, especialmente cuando sus manos jugaban con el dobladillo de su sucia camisa, "Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke-kun."

Enterrando su nariz en el hueco de su cuello, Sasuke dio un casto beso en su hombro, "Gracias."

* * *

Siempre quise subir un fic en una fecha especial :3

Vieron la portada del nuevo cap del manga? *.* (tal vez sea una exageración, pero soy feliz :'D ) Solo espero que Kishi no nos este dando esperanzas para después clavarnos un puñal en el kokoro (?

**Deserve a Review?**


End file.
